


Cas x Reader Halloween

by Willow580



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow580/pseuds/Willow580
Summary: Cas experiences his first Halloween. He is a fan.





	Cas x Reader Halloween

“I don’t understand, y/n. Why do you want to celebrate Samhain?” Head tilted slightly he squinted at you in confusion.   
You loved it when Cas looked at you like that. It was second only to the predatory look he got right before he whisked you away and ripped your clothes off. Sometimes literally, the little shit. Seriously, you were running out of shirts. Also, what’s the point in ripping when he could easily just mojo them away?!?! Ugh.  
“Y/n? Darling?”  
“Seriously Cas, why can’t you just mojo them away?! Huh?! Why’d’you have to rip them?!” You exclaimed angrily throwing your arms out to the side.  
His head tilted so far to the left you were surprised his neck didn’t break. “I’m sorry but….. I don’t understand that reference.”  He squinted at you in confusion.   
“What?!” You glared at Cas.  You heard Dean snicker behind you having completely forgotten the two of you weren’t alone in the library.   
“If….” He licked his lips, glancing at Dean over your shoulder.  “If you tell me what I should ‘mojo,’” His fingers came up in air quotes, “I’m sure I can do that instead of ripping?”  
By this point Dean was practically rolling on the floor, tears streaming down his face. “Clothes!” He gasped out between guffaws.   
Castiels confusion just deepened.  
You rolled your eyes, plopped back down into your seat, opened your laptop, and started Googling. You decided that you would let Dean get bored and leave before you restarted your conversation with Cas.  
Dean wobbled over to Cas, still chuckling, and clapped him on the back. “Dude.” He shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. “She’s talking about you mojo-ing her clothes away before sex instead of ripping them off.”  
With a final smirk in your direction, Dean headed for the kitchen, leaving you alone with your innocent angel once more. “Cassie”. His blue eyes swiveled in your direction and you patted the chair next to you. Once he was settled you rotated your laptop so he could see the screen. “I’m not suggesting we celebrate Samhain. I’m suggesting we put on ridiculous costumes, go down to One-eyed Pete’s, and have a normal evening, like normal people, at a normal bar. Spend some time with my dreamy angel.” You looked at him from under your lashes trying to gauge his reaction to your request. You had never spent time together in public as a couple unless it was for a case. Part of you thought it was because he was ashamed, another part because he wanted to hide you. The practical part of you knew it was because you had never suggested it and Cas wouldn’t know to as he was still learning all the nuances of blending in with humanity.  
“Darling, why didn’t you say anything?” Cas leaned in close, barely an inch separating you.  
You were lost in the ethereal blue of his eyes. Hypnotized. And he knew it. He knew you would tell him anything while drowning in their depths. “I was afraid you were embarrassed by me.”  
“Why would me not ripping your clothes make me embarrassed?” He blinked in confusion and the spell was broken.  
“What?”  
“Y/N, why would I be embarrassed by you asking me to ‘mojo’ your clothes instead of ripping them? I really don’t understand human emotion.” By this point he was grumbling under his breath and you couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out.  
“Baby, I think we are talking about two different things. I would prefer you mojo my clothes and I waited to ask you about Halloween because I thought that you were embarrassed to be in public with me?” You could feel the blush creeping up your neck and onto your face.  
“My beautiful soul,” he tilted your face up so you would meet his eyes.” I could never be embarrassed by you. I apologize for making you think this. I am still learning the complexities of human relationships. If you would like me to put on a costume, go to a bar, and celebrate Samhain with you, I would be honored. Although I still don’t understand. And I will do my best to remember not to rip your clothing. However, due to the circumstances, I cannot promise that.” You could see a twinkle of mischief in his eye for a split second before they softened again.   
He gently stroked his thumb over your bottom lip the entire time he was speaking, making it difficult to concentrate. You flicked the tip of your tongue out just enough to brush his thumb on the next stroke. At the contact you watched his pupils dilate. His thumb froze mid stroke and he pulled down lightly on your lip causing them to part on a small gasp. Little more than an in-drawn breath, it was enough that his eyes flicked down to your lips and he applied a little more pressure. When your eyes drifted shut his hand slid down your neck, around the back, and then his fingers tangled in your hair.  
Time froze for a split second and then he was pulling you forward onto his lap, his free hand around your waist, and angling your head back. As you settled, a leg on either side of his hips and breasts flush to his chest, his lips gently pressed against yours.  
The kiss was gentle and tender, barely more than a brush really. Your arms snaked up around his neck, fingers brushing through his hair. He knew what was coming and before you could deepen the kiss he pulled back and smirked at the whimpers that escaped you.  
“I don’t want to celebrate Samhain,” you murmured dazedly. “I want to dress up and go to a Halloween party.”  
“So darling, what does ‘dressing up’ entail?” He reached for your laptop, leer evident on his face.  
“Cas!” The panic in your voice evident. “Baby, I don’t think…… Are you SURE this is what you want me to wear?” You caught movement over your shoulder as you glared at your reflection in the full length mirror. You whirled around, ready to throw a punch. “Or two,” you thought, scowling at the men in front of you.  
“Woah, y/n. It’s just us!” Sam had his hands up in a combination defensive and placating gesture.  
“I know.” You rolled your eyes at him, scowl deepening when you caught the look on Dean’s face. As his eyes raked over your massively, hugely, and even grossly exposed body you squeal in embarrassment, bending down to quickly grab the shirt at your feet. “CAS!” You screamed when you felt you were sufficiently covered.  
“Y/N? What’s wrong?” Cas asked as he rounded the corner into your room. Your jaw dropped at the sight of him in his costume and you felt yourself flush. “Hot damn.” Your eyes raked over your boyfriend's superhero costume clad body.  
Dean turned around at your reaction. “Hey, I was gonna wear that,” he pouted at Cas.  
“You two!” You gestured wildly at Sam and Dean. “Out. Now! Or you’re gonna see me rip Captain America’s clothes off and do some decidedly un-squeaky clean things to him.”   
“Come on!” Dean yelled as he fled the room and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your mouth. Sam was much more dignified about the situation. He gave you his patented Bitch Face 197 over his shoulder as he left, closing the door behind him.  
“And you!” You stalked toward Cas, index finger forcing him back until he hit the door. “I don’t care how hot you look in that…that…wet dream come true. What on earth possessed you to choose this….this miniscule piece of spandex?! I can’t go out in this! And not just because it ONLY barely covers the important parts that do not need to be on display, but also because it is October. In Kansas! The temperature didn’t get above 60 today!” You were breathing hard. Chest rising and falling with each breath you waited for Cas to explain himself. “Well?!”  
“First, Dean informed me this” he looked over your lush frame clad only in the skimpy bathing suit that you assume, due to the left side being silver with a red star, was supposed to represent the Winter Soldier, “is a very appropriate costume for a woman as beautiful as you are.”  
“Oh he did, did he?!” You fumed.  
“Hey did. And after seeing you in it I am inclined to agree. However I will feel much better about you wearing it in public after you put on the rest. There are parts of your body that I prefer to be the only one who sees them.” He once again raked his eyes over you sending a thrill up your spine as they followed the small, simple lines of the monokini you wore. You had never felt so exposed in your life and all three of the men in the bunker had seen you in various states of undress due to the dangerous nature of hunting and the intimacy required of sharing motel rooms in order to hide the credit card fraud for as long as possible.  Not to mention the fact that just last week Cas had joined you in the shower. Under the auspices of conserving water of course.  
“There’s more?” You sighed in exasperation. “I’ve changed my mind. Let’s just stay home and watch Netflix.” You closed what little space there was between your bodies, soaking up the comforting warmth Cas always seemed to radiate.  
“No darling, we are not staying home. You have been looking forward to this.” He murmured, wrapping one arm around your waist and running his other hand gently through your hair. “Come, the rest is in the library.”  
With a groan you backed away so he could open the door, then followed him out. “Fine,” you pouted at his back, “but I had better get extra cuddles after this.”  
He led you into the library where there were two large boxes on the table. “These are for you. They complete your costume.” He stood there watching you, shuffling his feet anxiously.   
After the costume, you eyed him warily, worried about what was in the boxes. You gently lifted the lid on the largest box, pulling the tissue paper away cautiously. Nestled inside was a gorgeous leather jacket. You lifted it out carefully, amazed by how soft it was. You slipped it over your shoulders and marveled at how it felt against your bare skin and the fact that it fit like it was made for you. “Cas, it’s beautiful.” You ran your hand up the sleeve. Cas just looked at you, a small smile on his face, his oceanic eyes soft with emotion, and gestured to the other box. You glanced back at him as you lifted the lid and saw what was inside. His eyes had gone dark, black practically eclipsing blue.  
“Put them on.” You couldn’t deny him when he used that voice. That was his “I am a Celestial Being and you will obey” voice. The one that never failed to send heat racing through your blood. It was his bedroom voice, his “If you disobey you will be punished” voice. Pulling your full bottom lip between your teeth you slid up onto the table, using a chair as a footrest. Eyes never leaving Cas you watched him watch you lace up the black and red, leather, knee high boots.  
His lips were parted, his tongue flicking out to wet them. He was breathing heavily and his eyes never left your hands as they shakily did up the laces.   
You could feel the heat racing through your veins and pooling low in your abdomen. You knew he had a fetish but you had no idea it was this bad. His hands were trembling, twitching like they wanted to reach out. To touch. To stroke. To bind and cage.   
As you reached for the other boot you risked a glance down his body. The latex was doing nothing to conceal his reaction. You could see the bulge where his cock strained for freedom and it made your mouth water for a taste. You hadn’t had much time alone lately and it was slowly driving you crazy. You opened your mouth to suggest staying home again, possibly kicking the brothers out for the night, but just as the words were about to leave your mouth you heard a sound you’d only heard once before.  
Cas was growling, low in his throat. A deep rumble that sent liquid heat rushing to your core. A sound that triggered a visceral reaction in your body. It was both a warning and a promise of seduction. Your eyes flew to his and your mouth snapped shut. His mouth was open a little wider and he was panting, tasting the air. He could taste your arousal.   
You were torn. You could lead him to your room and spend the night making love, or….. You could get your ass in gear, finish getting dressed, drag his ass to the bar, and tease him mercilessly until he can’t take it anymore and ‘ports you back here to spend the next 24 to 36 hours fucking you into the mattress. As you thought about it you realized it wasn’t really a decision at all. You got the last boot laced up in record time, hopped off the table, and snapped your fingers in front of Cas’ face. “Come on Cap. We’re burning daylight.” You practically ran for the garage hoping you wouldn’t trigger his chase instinct.  
As you pulled up outside Pete’s you fidgeted in your seat. There were so many people here, you couldn’t believe it. This was a rough bar in an even more rough neighborhood. You were actually quite surprised they were having a costume party.  
“Y/N, darling, are you alright?” Cas voice was still deeper than usual and you knew it wouldn’t be returning to normal anytime soon. “Do you wish to return to the bunker?”  
“I’m fine Cassie. There are just a lot more people here than I anticipated.” You were worried that your “costume” would cause a riot. That some idiot would try something stupid in front of Cas and you’d end up calling the boys to bail you out of jail. Again.  
With a deep breath you smiled at Cas and climbed out of his “pimp-mobile”. Cas was beside you instantly and he placed something heavy in your hand. After a quick glance over at him you looked down. In your hand was your Blackhawk Level 2 tactical SERPA holster-and it wasn’t empty. You quirked an eyebrow at him. “It is loaded. It matches your costume and keeps you safe in the event I cannot get to you for some reason.” His words were matter-of-fact but his blue eyes were an ocean of concern.   
You shivered as you strapped it on, your breath ghosting in front of you. It had been a long time since you were this cold. As you straightened up Cas wrapped his arm around you and you burrowed into his warmth as you headed for the door. Just as Cas went to pull it open you noticed the sign. In blocky letters it read “Under New Management”. Interesting.   
You made your way through the crowd to the bar, Cas on your heels. You had never seen Pete’s so crowded. Nor had you ever seen so many costumes. There were soldiers, police officers, Playboy bunnies,  angels, devils, and even a few you couldn’t identify. Drinks in hand you turned to face the room and a plan started to form.  
“Hey Cap, wanna play a friendly game of pool?” You fluttered your eyelashes at him and started across the crowded room, An exaggerated sway to your practically bare hips. Cas watched your hips, practically hypnotized, and felt himself hardening in his costume. You paused, glancing at him over your shoulder, and whistled to get his attention. You smirked when he visibly startled and shook his head.  
“Darling, would you hand me the former so I can rack the balls?” You snickered at his choice of phrase. You were constantly reminded how innocent he really was. When you bent over to grab the triangle off the floor you heard a choking noise behind you. You turned to hand the form to Cas. “Cassie? Are you ok?” He was out of breath and looked flushed.  
“Yes I… Um…. You….” He stuttered, squirming to hide his burgeoning erection. With a huge sigh he forced the words past his dry lips. “Perhaps you were correct about the costume I chose for you.”   
“Because of this?” You demonstrated by turning your back to him and bending over the next table. You could feel his gaze on you. Like a spotlight you could feel his gaze caress across each cheek like a physical touch. You shifted your legs a little farther apart knowing exactly what would happen and we’re rewarded with a groan that sent liquid rushing south. You knew the nice thing to do would be to end the game now and head home. But where’s the fun in that.  
In one smooth motion you straightened up, grabbed a cue, and went to work pocketing as many balls as you could. Had you not been….. well cheating is a harsh word. Had you not been using your opponents distractibility against him you would have had to pay more attention to the game. Cas had learned to play from Dean and had become very good so, usually, you had to really focus know the game. Tonight however, the only thing you needed to focus on was making Cas squirm. To that end you proceeded to spend the next hour kicking his ass at pool and making him so hard he was light headed. Your favorite way to do this was to take your shot across from him with your back to the full length mirror. The game was a little over half over when you decided to up the ante. You were on your fourth shot and second beer when you decided to take your jacket off. You slid it slowly down your shoulders, rolling them back to thrust out your ample breasts, the material on your suit pulling tight and outlining the taut peaks of your nipples. You caught Cas eye and moaned as the sinfully soft leather slid down your arms, tongue peeking out to wet your full bottom lip before pulling it between your teeth. It was shameful really but so, so easy.  
You watched as Cas mirrored the action, pink tongue sliding across his bottom lip. He shifted his weight to his left foot and tried to stifle the whimpers the friction of his costume caused on his already hard cock. You weren’t usually one for being watched but knowing most of the bar was watching your little dance added to the thrill. “7 ball. Corner pocket.” You predicted and leaned over to make the shot. There was an appreciative murmur  around the room as you stretched your body out over the table, boots making sure your ass was on display. You tossed your hair over your shoulder making sure Cas had a clear view of your breasts across the table, nipples even more visible through the fabric stretched tight across them, a sliver of dusky pink where the edges where peeking out.  
You pulled your arm back, suit pulling tighter, more pink, the sensation pulling a whimper from your moist lips. Your eyes roll back and your arm launches forward. You straightened up and watch Cas press his palm against his erection, grinding slightly into it. Eyes never leaving his, black pools of lust and possession, you circled the table to line up your final shot. You step in front of him, back pressed to his front. God it feels amazing, his hard, hot cock pressed into your back. Hot breath on your neck, his strong hands settle on your bare hips, pulling you back into him. Your mouth opens on a gasp as he presses into you. You can feel a small wet spot against your back, you press into it and arch your neck back to rest on his shoulder. His hands slide up your sides, large and solid. Up, up until they were resting beneath your breasts.  You pushed up into them, trying to force more contact.   
A low whistle pulls you from your trance. That’s right. You were winning a very public pool game. You slowly extricate yourself from the place you most love to be. You bend at the waist, you’re perfectly placed to line up the final shot. You move your right foot back, pressing the inside of your thigh to the outside of his, arching your back to press your wet pussy against him. His hands slide up your bare back as you pull your arm for the shot. “Eight ball. Corner pocket.” You whimpered as Cas hands curled around your shoulders and pulled you into him. You make the shot and sink the ball easily. The crowd gathered around you let out a cheer and Cas kicked your foot farther out so he could get closer to your heat, left hand sliding from your shoulder up your neck he pulled you up against him.  
“Y/N. It is time to leave.” He growled in your ear. His left hand slid down your arm to wrap around your wrist. You dropped the cue just as Cas spun you around and pressed you back against the table. His mouth crashed to yours, tongue pushing it’s way inside, hands sliding down your thighs to hoist you up on the table. He was all domination and you loved it. You felt a rush of liquid when he nipped your lip, tongue pressed to the roof of your mouth. He pulled back, lips brushing yours when he spoke. “Is this what you had in mind? All these people seeing how wet you get for me? You want them to know how much of a slut you are for my cock?”  
You felt a fresh rush of liquid and knew that if you didn’t leave soon you would make a mess on the table you were currently perched  on. “Cassie, please.” You knew he loved it when you begged. “Please, please daddy.” You begged shamelessly, you were trying to rub yourself all over him like a cat in heat.  
He tossed you over his shoulder, slapping your ass hard enough to sting, pulling a yelp from you. As he strode toward the door with purpose he slid two fingers under your wet suit and buried them as deep into your soaking pussy as he could at that angle. You wanted so badly to spread you legs and work him deeper but with your luck you would fall off his shoulder. As the door closed behind you Cas turned and bit your cheek, running his tongue over it to soothe the sting. As he wriggled his fingers deeper he growled, “we will be celebrating Samhain every year.”   
Two thoughts crossed your mind before he tossed you in the truck and started finger fucking you into oblivion. One, you had successfully won Halloween. And two, thirty six hours wasn’t long enough.


End file.
